wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Loli-Wordgirl1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wordgirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wordgirl Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:03, October 15, 2009 Me being an admin Hi Loli, I requested adminship on this wiki through Wikia and they said to check with you if you were OK with me being an admin or bureaucrat because you were the most active user. They said it would be best if we were both administrators and share the responsibility. Let me know what you think. P.S. Please respond on my talk page, User talk:Anakiniman. Thank you, —Anakiniman 15:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : I would love to be a admin. Count me in. :D : —Preceding unsigned comment added by Loli-Wordgirl1. Remember to sign your talk posts with ~~~~! Asking to Ban Excuse me. I don't wish to sound prudent or anything, but we have someone who is purposely running around the Wiki, plagarizing, posting false information, and spamming. His I.P. is 64.251.50.98. If you could ban him/her to prevent causing any further mischeif I'd appreciate it. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 13:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : I will try but it's impossible to ban people from wiki. : —Preceding unsigned comment added by Loli-Wordgirl1. Remember to sign your talk posts with ~~~~! KK. Thanks for trying, anyway. I'm not sure if the rogue has been banned or not, but he appears to not be causing anymore trouble as of now. If he comes back, though, I'll try my best to fix the information. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 03:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :You can suspend them for up to a year. Such as internet ISP user 99.146.18.42, who's vandalizing everything...well, almost everything. Mouseinphilly 1:20 PM US EDT Sept 23 2010 Admin Request Heya, Loli? I've been editing on the Wiki for about a month now, and I've made over one hundred edits. There really aren't very many visitors here, at all; there have been at least three spammers/vandalizers in the past month and whenever they've come up I've been on it to fix whatever they messed up. Because of the lack of activity here, and also the fact I've made a Favicon as well as a Logo, I was wondering if I could request... an adminship on the Wiki. I've added many images and greatly improved an amount of articles during the time I've been there... well, in my opinion. If you could consider honoring me the position of being an administrator here, I'd be elated. I want to help improve the WordGirl Wiki and make it as incredible as possible! Thanks in advance, whatever the outcome. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 16:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Loli, it's been about two weeks now, and normally I wouldn't be hawking you about this, but due to the fact that we have a rather aggravating vandalizer on here purposely trashing character profiles, adding nonsense pages, and even screwing around this talk page right here, I've had to jump up every time and try to revert the damage. If you could please grant me admin rights, so I can assist with the general upkeeping of the Wiki, I'd be most grateful. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 17:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : You should talk to Kyle H about that. : Promoting I just noticed the above conversation and I'm not sure if you knew, but now that you're a bureaucrat you can promote people to the position of administrator on your own, which is OK, since we are the primary managers of the Wiki. I have just promoted Furrtwo, but if there is anyone in the future you feel should be an admin, you can promote them yourself. To do this, go to the page , then type in the username of the user you want to promote (Do not type in User:) and hit Enter. Then check the box labeled "Administrator", add in a reason if desired, and save the changes. In addition, if you need information on how to do other administrative tasks, please see the Administrators' how-to guide, and the Bureaucrats' how-to guide on HELP! Wikia. Happy editing, Anakiniman 19:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to comment on blog "Can you please stop adding speculations to the relationship between Tobey and Wordgirl. If it is not confirmed by the creator of the show then you don't put it it in okay." '' May I first remind you that it is common courtesy to leave a message such as this on a user's talk page, and blog comments are reserved for what's exactly on the tin, ''comments on blogs. According in exact wording to dictionary.com, the word "speculation" means: "the contemplation or consideration of some subject; ''to engage in speculation on humanity's ultimate destiny."'' If we go by that, than everything on this Wiki is speculation. Everthing here is contemplation and consideration of the series WordGirl. So, it's fine to add speculations to the relationship between WordGirl and Tobey as long as it's true. If it's true, than it has been confirmed by the creators because the creators confirm everything on every episode. Have a nice day, ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 21:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Deleting talk pages posts Please do not delete your talk pages posts as they are part of the public record. --Anakiniman 01:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Block Please remember to follow the User Blocking Policy when blocking/banning a user or IP. You blocked Furrtwo for a year when he was making a reasonable point when he was NOT breaching a policy. Also, you protected the Tobey page for "excessive vandalism" that was not real vandalism. It was completely accurate. I have reverted some of your damage. Also, please do not protect your talk page as users and even unregistered contributors may need to ask you a question. Please unprotect it. —Anakiniman 01:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) May I Have a Word Who is your character from May I Have a Word? Loli-Wordgirl1 00:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 Beu Handsome.Emily.Tommy,and Phil. Okay,I will Emily's brother Eli Who deleted emily's brother eli blog?